


For the Wrong Reason

by timehopper



Series: Hot Mess [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drinking, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, It's all just for fun, M/M, This isn't meant to be anything serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: There are lots of things that drive Hanzo to drink. Genji did not expect McCree to be one of them.





	For the Wrong Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieinflight/gifts).



> So my friend sophieinflight and I were joking around one day and I got a little carried away with it. This mess of a fic comes directly from that. It's mostly just for fun and not meant to be taken seriously, so characterization is probably a bit off. I hope everyone reading enjoys this anyway!

It’s been nearly six months since Genji finally managed to convince his brother to join Overwatch. Six months of arguing and teeth-pulling and relentless badgering and almost full-blown fights in the cliffs just off base, but Hanzo had finally started to integrate himself well with the team, for the most part. He still had his moments, of course, but this was a man that had been private his whole life, and then had lived in self-imposed exile out of guilt for ten years. He is still as abrasive as ever, but at least now Hanzo is more willing to make an effort. He doesn’t exactly have friends, yet, but he does seem more open to the idea of talking to people.  
  
So, when Genji finds him alone on the floor of the kitchen, empty bottle of sake next to him and gourd in hand, he can’t exactly claim he isn’t disappointed.  
  
He steps lightly, as usual, but is careful to make his presence known lest he startle his brother. Even drunk, Hanzo’s reflexes are a force to be reckoned with. He kneels down what he feels to be a safe distance away and says, softly, "Hanzo, what are you doing down here?"  
  
Hanzo rolls his head to look Genji in the eye -- or where his eyes should be, since Genji is still wearing his visor. "It’s hot tonight," he says, and Genji is only a little bit alarmed by how much more gruff and grating Hanzo's voice is than usual. He's slurring a little bit, too. "The floor is cooler."  
  
Well, he isn't wrong. "Yes," Genji agrees. "But would it not also be just as cool in your room?" _Where nobody can find you, like you usually want?_  
  
Hanzo gives Genji the most scathing look he can while red-faced and drunk, as if he's offended the idea was even brought up. He gestures wide with the arm holding his sake, drawing attention to the empty bottle next to him. He must have run out of his own and come looking for more. "Okay." Genji sighs. He does not want to deal with this now, but he's quickly coming to the conclusion that he has no choice. "But why did you not just take it back to your room and drink there? You are usually so uptight about how others see you. If they saw you like this..."  
  
"Why does it matter?" Hanzo asks. His head falls back against the wall with a dull _thunk_. His ponytail is coming loose. "Nobody else cares about that here! Dr. Ziegler looks like she hasn't slept in days--"  
  
"She probably hasn't."  
  
"Torbjorn walks around covered in grease everywhere he goes--"  
  
"He is an engineer, Hanzo."  
  
"Even when he's not working!" Hanzo rolls his eyes and shakes his head vigorously. He then looks at Genji, levelling his brother with a glare. "And _you._ " He points a finger accusingly at Genji, and while the cyborg is rattled and irritated by all of this, part of him aches at how familiar the gesture and the scolding is. It's almost like they're teenagers again, except this time it's Hanzo who needs someone to kneel at his drunken side and make sure he's okay. "You walk around _naked_ , all day! Every day!"  
  
Genji bites his tongue and forces down a growl. Now is not the time to remind Hanzo that the only reason he doesn't _need_ to wear pants is because Hanzo did a fine job of destroying everything below his chest, and thus anything he might have needed to cover up. Clearly his brother is troubled by something. Perhaps even something other than guilt.  
  
_Breathe in, breathe out. Stay calm._ Genji repeats the words in his head over and over, trying to force himself not to lash out at Hanzo when he needs help. But it's still so, so hard, even after all the progress they've made.  
  
"And don't even tell me you don't need to. Even your master wears pants, Genji." Hanzo shakes his head. It's almost silly, the way Hanzo says it. Petulant. Genji very nearly laughs.  
  
There's a short silence, so, thinking Hanzo is finished, Genji says, "All right, brother. I understand. I will try to remember to wear pants in your presence from now on. Now come, we should--"  
  
"And that _cowboy_." Apparently, Hanzo is not finished. His nose wrinkles in a sneer and he downs a huge gulp of sake. Genji jumps back as if electrocuted. Now _that_ is an alarming sight.  
  
"You mean McCree?"  
  
" _McCree._ " Hanzo practically spits the name. He takes another swig and scoffs. "He is the worst of them all."  
  
Genji's brows rise beneath his mask. "What do you mean?"  
  
" _What do I mean._ " He rolls his eyes and gestures wide with the sake gourd again. "Have you seen him, Genji? He is a mess. A mess of a man.” He drinks again, deeply, and when the rim of the gourd comes away from his mouth with a light _pop_ he coughs softly. “So unkempt. So disheveled. Always covered in dirt or dust or blood. Possibly the most disgusting man I have ever met.”  
  
Genji tilts his head to the side and throws his arms out wide. “Hanzo, you used to deal drugs!”    
  
Again, Hanzo rolls his eyes. “ _We_ used to deal drugs, Genji. I knew your friends too.”  
  
“Not the point, brother!”  
  
“They were victims of circumstance, Genji! McCree…” And there it is again, the way he says that name like he had earlier, with such disdain, “is not.”  
  
Genji sighs. Hanzo is difficult to argue with at the best of times, but with this much alcohol in him, there will be no persuading him of anything. “Fine. You are right. McCree is gross and he is gross by choice, not because of the terrible circumstances of his life, unlike other gross people you have met. I will concede, brother.” He reaches a hand out, and Hanzo eyes it suspiciously. His grip on his sake tightens almost imperceptibly. “But this is not the place to complain about it. We should go back to your room now.”  
  
Nearly a minute of Hanzo’s narrowed eyes staring at Genji’s hand passes. Genji can practically hear the gears turning in his brother’s head (which he recognizes is a strange thought from a cyborg, someone who currently has literal gears in his head). He can’t take much more of this, so Genji just grunts and moves, faster than humanly possible (thank you, cybernetic enhancement), and scoops Hanzo up in his arms to throw him over his shoulder. Hanzo cries out, obviously shocked, and though his reflexes are dulled by alcohol they are still somehow quick enough to salvage his drink. He doesn’t spill a single drop. It’s rather impressive.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Hanzo flails in Genji’s arm as the cyborg scoops up the empty bottle on the floor. He’ll get rid of it later. He sets off out of the kitchen, deciding to take the quickest route back to the dormitories to spare his brother any possible humiliation, and to spare himself any more annoyance.  
  
“Helping you get back to your room. I think it is time you went to bed, Hanzo.”  
  
Genji doesn’t quite see it, but he can feel Hanzo’s struggling slow and eventually stop. He goes limp in Genji’s arm, and takes one last drink to drain the last of his sake. “Perhaps you are right.”  
  
“Are you only saying that because you are out of sake?”  
  
“No.”  
  
A long silence filled only with Genji’s feet tapping against the floor, then: “…Yes.”  
  
“As I suspected.”  
  
It’s quite for all of a minute, which Genji is silently grateful for, but soon enough, Hanzo is speaking again. “How can anybody walk around like that so… so boldly. So openly. Does he have no shame?” His voice is low, spoken to the floor. Hanzo probably isn’t actually addressing Genji right now, but he responds all the same.  
  
“Are you talking about McCree again?”  
  
“Yes!” Hanzo jolts, eyes wide, and he turns his gaze onto Genji. “He doesn’t even bother to clean the blood off himself after coming back from a mission! ‘S not,” he chews his lip, thinking through the haze of liquor to try and find the words. “ _Sanitary._ It gets everywhere. All over the floor, and all over his clothes…” Hanzo slumps slightly, and the hand that isn’t holding his flask comes up to his forehead. His voice is small when he finishes, “But it suits him so well.”  
  
Genji jumps a little bit, not sure he heard that properly. “Wait. What?”  
  
“Damn him, he looks so _good_ covered in blood like that. Blood and dirt and grime and sweat… Ah, when he comes back from training or from a mission…”  
  
This cannot be happening. Genji considers dumping Hanzo back down on the floor just to cover his ears, but he knows that would be pointless. Still, Genji wants nothing more than to pretend he did not just hear his brother – his high-strung, strict, prim and proper brother – just admit that he thinks McCree looks good sweaty and covered in blood.  
  
“Hanzo, please, I do not want--”  
  
“He smokes indoors, Genji. Indoors! It is inconsiderate and impolite. And yet…”  
  
“No. No no no. Hanzo, stop.”  
  
“Do you ever find yourself… staring? I cannot look away from it. When he chews on his stupid cigar…” Hanzo grumbles something unintelligible and Genji thanks whatever gods he can think of that he does not catch the end of that sentence.  
  
“…the ashes get everywhere, too. All over the floors and the tables and his clothes and his beard.” Hanzo pauses and then sighs, heavy and resigned. “He doesn’t trim his beard, Genji, I am sure of it. It probably scratches. It must…”  
  
“Hanzo, please tell me you have not put as much thought into this as it sounds like you have.”  
  
Hanzo ignores him. “Have you ever seen a man spit on the floor, Genji? Before him? I have not. Never. But now I see it all the time.” He’s so ridiculously drunk right now. Genji has to keep telling himself that Hanzo would never say any of this if he was sober. He might not even think it. No, he definitely wouldn’t.  
  
“Is his hair as unkept as his beard, underneath his hat? He never takes that filthy thing off.”  
  
“Yes. His hat hair is bad,” Genji says. He hopes against hope that Hanzo will drop it there, or at least go off on a tangent about McCree’s awful hat hair, because there’s no way he can turn that into some kind of strange kink, right?  
  
Hanzo completely ignores him. “His boots are just as bad as his hat. Dirty and muddy. And noisy. Why does he wear spurs? _Everywhere_?” He pauses. Genji keeps his eyes trained forward. They’re almost to Hanzo’s room now. He’s almost free. Almost. “…What do they feel like, I wonder…”  
  
“ _O-kay_ , Hanzo, that’s enough! We’re here!” Genji steps up to the door and off to the side, just slightly, so Hanzo can reach to punch in the code to open the door. He doesn’t seem to understand that at first, so Genji prompts him: “Open the door, Hanzo. Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
“Ah.” He presses the buttons on the keypad, still held in place over Genji’s shoulder. The door _swooshes_ open and the cyborg wastes no time stepping over the threshold and tossing Hanzo unceremoniously onto his own bed. He does not linger; he goes straight to the bathroom and starts running the shower. Hanzo seems like he could use it (in more ways than one).  
  
When the sensors on his fingers detect a temperature Genji is happy with, he returns to Hanzo, whom he finds staring at a spot on the ground, mumbling to himself. “What sort of man spits on the floor?” he hisses. “And why do I want that for myself…”  
  
“ _Hanzo_!” Genji has to shout to get his brother’s attention. Hanzo does not snap out of his thoughts, but he turns his gaze upward to stare at Genji, bored and perhaps a little bit annoyed.  
  
“Why are you even here?” Hanzo grumbles. It’s less a question than it is an accusation, but his tone makes Genji wonder if his brother is angry because he does not want Genji to be here, or if he’s angry because he does not think he deserves for Genji to be here.  
  
“I do not know,” he admits quietly. “You are my brother. I thought you needed my help.”  
  
“I have no need of your help,” Hanzo scoffs. He sways where he sits, entirely unconvincing. Genji rolls his eyes.  
  
“If you say so, brother. Come on, I started a shower for you.”  
  
He holds out a hand to Hanzo, prepared to help him up (or carry him again, if he has to), but this time Hanzo stands up himself and makes his own way. Genji follows just to make sure Hanzo doesn’t trip and fall on his way to the bathroom. He sways precariously as he walks, but he doesn’t fall. Genji sighs with relief.  
  
Hanzo stares at the shower stall, at the running water. “Thank you,” he says quietly, almost too quiet for Genji to hear. “I do not deserve…”  
  
He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. “Believe me, Hanzo, I am not here out of the kindness of my heart,” Genji says, and steps closer. His footsteps are silent. It is only when it is too late and metallic hands are already on his back that Hanzo realizes Genji is right behind him, shoving him bodily into an ice-cold shower. “Good night, brother!”  
  
He screams, but Genji is out of the room before Hanzo can right himself and give chase.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
